Me, Other
by Rizbas
Summary: Kita tidak sendiri, kita hanya berada di salah satu tempat dari banyaknya dimensi. Ada satu dimensi yang mengatur jalannya alam semesta, seharusnya tidak satupun dapat melewati gerbang antar dimensi kecuali para klan khusus ; "Aku Naruto! siapa kau?" kata Naruto. "Aku juga Naruto, harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, dattebayo!" balas Naruto


**Me, Other**

by Rizbas

Sumarry: Kita tidak sendiri, kita hanya berada di salah satu tempat di anatara banyaknya dimensi. Semua kehidupan itu berjalan dengan seimbang karena adanya satu dimensi khusus yang mengatur jalannya seluruh alam semesta ini. Untuk mencegah hancurnya dimensi ini oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, ditugaskanlah klan Uzumaki dan Otsutsuki untuk menjaga tempat sakral tersebut.

Warning: Newbie, femnaru, OOC

Genre: Fantasy, friendship

A/N: Hallo minna-san, akhirnya fic ini dapat rilis juga. Saya secara pribadi tidak tahu apakah cerita di fic ini sudah mainstream atau belum, tapi plot cerita ini murni hasil imajinasi saya. Happy Reading..!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prolog**

 **Kota Konoha**

"… _Final call for Japan Airline, Flight Number KG101. Please Boarding at Gate 211, thank you. "_ Suara pengumuman itu menggema keras mengalahkan suara dari ribuan orang yang berada di bandara konoha saat itu.

Suasana Bandara berkelas Internasional ini tengah ramai, banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang membuat tempat raksasa itu jadi nampak sempit. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang tampak terburu-buru karena beberapa penerbangan sudah mengumumkan panggilan terakhirnya untuk para penumpang.

Di antara kerumunan itu, ada sesosok gadis berambut pirang tengah duduk pada kursi tunggu dengan earphone berwarna putih yang selalu setia menemaninya. Lantunan musik slow rock favoritnya menemani kebosanannya di sana. Namun, apa yang didengarnya terasa hanya lewat begitu saja. Walaupun didengarnya dengan volume yang agak tinggi, polusi suara di bandara saat itu tetap melekat di telinga gadis berusia 17 tahun itu. Mata sapphire nan indah itu menatap lurus pada layar smartphonenya yang tengah padam. Entah apapun yang dilamunkan sang gadis, tapi tatapan kosong darinya itu begitu membuat risau pada kedua orang tua yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Mereka berada di sebelah kiri dari gadis itu. Raut cemas begitu terlihat dari ekspersi kedua orang tua ini.

"Naruto, sayang!" Panggilan lembut membangunkan sang gadis pirang dari lamunannya. "Tadi itu panggilan terakhir untuk penerbangan kita. Ayo kita bergegas, Naruto!" Bujuk wanita paruh baya berambut merah yang terlihat mencolok di tempat itu. Walaupun senyumnya tampak menenangkan dan menghangatkan, tetapi wanita bemata sapphire ini tengah mencemaskan kondisi putrinya yang terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Sebentar lagi, Kaa-san. Aku yakin mereka akan datang," Pinta gadis itu entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Dia bersikeras menunggu di ruang tunggu, tepatnya di depan pintu kedatangan. Sebuah alasan khusus telah membulatkan tekadnya untuk berada di situ sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Kaa-sanmu benar, Naruto. Aku yakin kamu bisa menelpon mereka saat kita sudah sampai di Tokyo," Ucap ayah dari gadis bernama Naruto itu. Mata sapphire sang ayah menatap lurus pada putrinya yang tengah tertunduk lesu. Orang tua itu akhirnya hanya bisa menggaruk rambut jabrik pirangnya yang tidak gatal. Ayah mana yang tidak risau melihat kondisi buah hati tercintanya seperti itu?

Matanya meliirik ke arah kedua orang tuanya. Dia menimang- nimang keputusan di dalam dunianya sendiri. Setelah terdiam sejenak, hembusan napas panjang terdengar dari Si gadis pirang. Dirinya pun memutuskan setuju untuk segera menuju pintu boarding pass pesawat. Mendengarnya, kedua orang tua itu senang dan ikut sedih dalam satu waktu. Pada akhirnya, mereka bergegas menuju penerbangan mereka yang segera berangkat sebentar lagi.

Mata sapphire itu menatap layar smartphonenya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

 _Group Chat (7 person)_

" _Maaf, Naruto. Jalanannya sangat macet."_

" _Apa penerbanganmu sudah berangkat? Kami akan ke segera ke bandara."_

'itu sudah 40 menit yang lalu, apa kalian benar-benar akan menghampiriku?' Batinnya pilu sembari berjalan menarik kopernya menuju pintu keberangkatan.

Dilangkahkannya kedua kakinya secara berat. Ia merasa tidak rela untuk meninggalkan kota kelahirannya. Tapi pilihan sudah ia bulatkan. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus tetap melanjutkan pilihannya.

Hampir 10 menit berlalu, tapi berasa begitu cepat bagi Naruto. Tidak terasa, ia sudah berada di pintu masuk pesawatnya. Mengikuti kedua orang tuanya, dia melangkah perlahan di antara antrian banyaknya orang-orang. Tempat duduknya berada di tengah-tengah pesawat. Dari situ ia dapat melihat sayap pesawat dengan jelas.

Pintu pesawat ditutup, proses persiapan take-off mulai dilakukan. Naruto tidak mendengarkan seluruh penjelasan dari pramugari, dia menyendandarkan tubuhnya rileks pada kursinya. Pandangannya tertuju ke luar jendela. Dilihat aspal landasan pacu yang mulai mengabur, beriringan dengan gerak pesawat yang semakin cepat. Setelahnya hanya ada suara deru mesin jet yang ditangkap indera pendengarannya. Naruto melihat Konoha yang mulai cepat hilang ditelan awan, bersamaan dengan hatinya yang berat untuk mengucapkan perpisahan.

* * *

 **Desa Konoha**

Rambut pirang jabrik itu makin berantakan menghadapi kencangnya angin. Daun-daun gugur ikut berterbangan mengisi pemadangan di langit konoha. Matahari pun sedang berbaik hati, tidak ada terik panas yang menghampiri di siang itu. Benar-benar waktu yang menyenangkan, namun tidak dengan pemuda itu. Dirinya berjalan dengan lesu melewati ramainya orang yang lalu lalang di jalanan desa.

"Yo, Naruto!" Suara khas itu kembali terdengar di telinga. Membuat sang pirang mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sang sensei.

"Tampaknya kamu sangat aktif dalam misi belakangan ini, banyak yang membicarakanmu lho! Ayo kita berbincang-bincang sebentar, mau ke Ichiraku untuk makan ramen?" Tanyanya dengan wajahnya yang menghangatkan hati. Dia menunjuk ke arah kedai ramen kesukaan Naruto yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

Tetapi sang lawan bicara hampir tidak merespon. Naruto tidak menunjukkan ekspresi tertarik sama sekali, matanya tampak lesu dan tidak memiliki harapan di sana.

"Tidak, Iruka-sensei. Terimakasih," Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, setelah itu ia kembali berjalan melewati senseinya begitu saja.

Sontak saja Iruka kaget, sebuah pertanda buruk jika Naruto menolak ramen. Dan Iruka makin dibuat bingung saat anak didiknya itu kembali berjalan dengan bentuk bagai orang yang tidak memiliki semangat hidup. Awalnya, ia berniat menyusul. Tapi hal itu tidak terwujud akibat sang surai pirang yang sudah menghilang begitu saja.

Hal itu makin menyisakan pertanyaan besar bagi jounin berambut cokelat itu. Beruntungnya, tak lama kemudian ia bertemu pada muridnya yang lain. Berharap menemukan jawaban dari kegelisahannya pada Naruto.

Namun, sang lawan bicara hanya terdiam. Mata emerladnya menampakkan kesedihan.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya sang sensei yang dibuat makin bingung dengan jawaban diam dari perempuan yang serba pink di hadapannya.

"Gomen, Sensei. Aku hanya tidak dapat membayangkan kesedihannya. Naruto pasti sangat putus asa saat ini." Ucapnya pilu, dia menjeda sejenak kalimatnya. "Aku sudah mendengar dari Tsunade-sama. Beritanya baru datang pagi ini, beliau menerima kabar bahwa Jiraiya-sama terbunuh di amegakure oleh anggota akatsuki." Lanjut Sakura.

Iruka langsung kaget mendengarnya. Berita yang didengarnya ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Tatapannya berubah serius mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura.

"katak dari Jiraiya-sama datang pagi ini ke konoha, aku yakin beliau masih bersama Tsunade-sama di kantor hokage saat ini." Kata gadis pink itu. "Aku harap Naruto baik-baik saja, ia tampak sangat terpukul saat Tsunade-sama memberitahukan padanya secara langsung."

"Baiklah Sakura, itu sudah cukup. Terimakasih! Aku akan mencari naruto setelah ini. Sensei macam apa aku ini jika meninggalkan anak didikku seperti itu!" Kata Iruka dengan senyumnya yang penuh pengertian. Sakura merasa lega mendengarnya. Dirinya beryukur Naruto memiliki Sensei yang sangat baik padanya.

Mereka berpisah setelahnya, Iruka bergegas mencari Naruto. Tempat pertama yang dicarinya, tentu saja apartemen Naruto. Tapi saat Iruka berada di sana, Naruto tidak ada. Belum menyerah, ia pergi ke kantor hokage. Berharap menemukan anak didik kesayangannya. Tapi setelah sampai di sana pun, hasilnya nihil. Sang hokage, Tsunade menuturkan pada Iruka bahwa Naruto pergi meninggalkan ruang hokage dengan ekspresi marah setelah mendengar berita tewasnya Jiraiya.

Waktu berjalan cepat, langit sudah mulai gelap saat ini. Tapi sang Jounin itu masih berjalan di jalanan konoha. Dia sudah mengitari desa, dan tujuannya belum tercapai. Akhirnya beliau menyerah dan berjalan ke arah kediamannya.

Jalanan sudah mulai sepi, penerangan lampu jalanan menemaninya melewati malam yang dingin. Baru sesaat sebelum berbelok ke arah rumahnya, matanya menangkap sesosok rambut pirang yang tengah terduduk tidak jauh dari sana. Tanpa pikir panjang, Iruka berjalan menghampiri sosok muridnya itu.

.

.

.

"Nak Jiraiya sudah mati."

"A...Apa maksudmu?" ucap Naruto terbata-bata, terkejut saat mendengar informasi yang baru saja didengarnya. Keringatnya membasahi tubuhnya seketika, perasaannnya kacau balau berharap agar pendengarannya sedang bermasalah saat ini.

Semua yang berada di ruang hokage saat itu terdiam. Kesunyian menghampiri mereka untuk membuat suasana yang semakin serius. Lalu, katak yang sedang memakai pakaian hitam menutupi seluruh tubuhnya ini melanjutkan perkataannya, "Nak Jiraiya memanggilku saat sedang melawan Pain, saat itu keadannya sudah sangat terdesak. Aku sudah mencoba menggunakan kekuatan sennin untuk membantunya melawan Pain. Sayangnya dia gugur saat itu, kekuatan musuh jauh di atas perkiraan kami."

Ekspresi serius Naruto yang tampak garang membuat keadaan makin panas di ruangan itu, tatapan tajamnya mengarah pada sennin katak di depannya.

"Kau... bercanda kan? Mana mungkin Ero-Sennin dapat terbunuh semudah itu!" Kata Naruto dengan nada bicara yang membantah.

"Naruto, jaga bicaramu. Fukasaku-sama adalah guru Sennin Jiraiya, beliau sudah pasti melakukan yang terbaik untuk menolong Jiraiya!" Ujar Tsunade membalas perkataan Naruto dengan keras.

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di pipi pemuda pirang itu. Pandangannya kosong menatap es lilin di tangannya yang sudah mulai mencair. Kejadian di kantor Hokage siang tadi melintas secara jelas di kepalanya, membuat perasaan hatinya begitu campur aduk.

"Naruto..!" Sapa seseorang dengan suara yang khas didengar di telinga pemuda pirang itu.

Sosok itu muncul dari kegelapan malam. Lampu jalanan memperjelas tampang sang sensei tersebut. Iruka menghampiri Naruto yang sedang terduduk di bangku di pinggir jalan tersebut. Beliau ikut duduk di samping Naruto. Melihat kedatangan orang lain, Naruto menghapus air mata menggunakan sikunya.

Iruka melitik sedikit ke arah Naruto. Walaupun arah pandangan Naruto mengarah ke bawah, matanya terlihat sembab akibat menangis. Baju yang dipakainya pun hanya kaos biasa berwarna putih, bukan jaket training yang biasa dipakainya. Hatinya makin teriris saat melihat Naruto yang ceria dapat menjadi seputus asa ini.

"Aku sudah mendengar kabar tentang Jiraiya-sama," Ucap Iruka pelan. Naruto masih terdiam seribu bahasa. Seakan tak mendengarkan, pandangannya pun masih tertuju pada es yang ada di tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian sang pemuda pirang berkata, "Aku ingin dia terus melihatku, melatihku jadi hokage." Jedanya sejenak di kalimat itu. "Tetapi selama ini aku hanya memperlihatkan kegagalanku padanya," Lanjutnya pelan, tapi terselip rasa penyesalan dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Iruka tidak bergeming, lalu sedetik kemudian beliau menghela napas panjang dan berkata, "Jiraiya-Sama selalu memujimu, beliau sudah menganggapmu seperti cucunya Sendiri,". Walaupun Iruka mengatakannya dengan pelan, Naruto masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dia mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, menampakkan matanya yang masih merah.

"Beliau percaya bahwa kamu akan meneruskan tekadnya, Naruto. Dan dia tidak akan meragukanmu jika suatu saat kamu akan menjadi hokage yang hebat!" Kata Iruka. "Jiraiya-sama selalu melihatmu, sekarang pun pasti masih begitu. Beliau pasti tidak akan senang melihatmu yang sedang putus asa begini." Lanjutnya panjang lebar dengan Naruto yang terdiam mendengarnya.

Sembari Melanjutkan ucapannya, Iruka mengambil es dari tangan Naruto. Lalu beliau melanjutkan perkataannya, "Karena itu, tetaplah menjadi dirimu yang selama ini dibanggakannya. Jangan terus menerus putus asa."

"Karena Kamu adalah murid hebat yang diakui Jiraiya-Sama, sang sennin ninja!" Kata Iruka, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang sudah mematahkan es lilin ditangannya. Setengahnya, diberikannya pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum terharu, ia menerima es yang disodorkan oleh senseinya. Suasana dingin malam itu tidak bisa mengalahkan kehangatan dari hubungan guru dan murid tersebut.

"Arigatou, Iruka-sensei."

* * *

 **Di Sebuah Tempat**

Seorang pria sedang terlihat tersungkur kesakitan. Dia terus mencoba berjalan dengan menahan rasa perih pada perutnya sudah meraung-raung. Tangan kanannya menutup luka pada sisi kiri tubuhnya yang mulai mengeluarkan banyak darah akibat luka.

Rambut jabriknya terlihat sewarna dengan api yang makin membesar di belakangnya. Merah menyala dan berkobar-kobar mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus. Api itu dengan rakus melahap bangunan tersebut, makin lama makin membesar dan meluas.

Belum menyerah, Pria itu terus berjalan menuju pintu putih di depannya. Biarpun asap hitam makin menghalangi pandangan dan menyesakkan napasnya, ia tetap berjalan. Tidak lama, dadanya mulai terasa sesak. Pandangannya hampir menghitam seluruhnya, tapi itu tidak menghalangi tekadnya. Tubuhnya mulai melemah, sesuai dengan jumlah oksigen yang sudah tidak sebading dengan Karbon dioksida di tempat itu.

Perjuangannya akhirnya terbayarkan. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, diraihnya gagang pintu putih itu. Dibukanya perlahan, lalu ia berjalan melewati 'gerbang' tersebut. Meninggalkan kediamannya yang telah terlahap oleh si jago merah. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, ia menutup pintu itu. Berusaha untuk memutuskan hubungan dari kedua dunia itu.

Pintu sudah tertutup. Sedetik kemudian, pintu putih yang tampak kokoh itu menghablur menjadi debu dan terbang terkena angin tanpa menyisakan sisa sedikitpun.

Sang pemuda berambut merah itu akhirnya dapat bernapas lega. Dengan tertatih ia duduk di rumput yang dipijaknya. Dihadapkan padanya hamparan rumput luas lengkap dengan langit biru indah yang tak terbatas jauhnya. Ia mengulum senyum di wajahnya, bersyukur dapat berpindah tepat waktu. Jika terlambat sedikit saja, sudah terpanggang dirinya di rumah itu tadi.

Sesaat kemudian, ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya dengan cepat. Sang pemuda menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Dirinya bernapas lega setelah melihat kuda putih kesayangannya tengah berlari ke arahnya. Hewan itu meringkik bagai menyambut kedatangan dari sang tuan.

Mendengar ringkikan dari kudanya, Sang Pemuda bangkit perlahan dengan tangannya menopang tanah untuk membantu mengangkat tubuh kekarnya. Ia Naik ke kuda itu dan menungganginya menuju ke arah barat, dimana searah dengan matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Surai merahnya terlihat jelas menyala di antara hamparan rumput hijau.

Baju putihnya yang lusuh dan sobek-sobek berkibar terkena angin. Secara samar terlihat sebuah lambang berwarna hitam berbentuk pusaran, identik dengan lambang klan keluarganya. Di mana di dunianya ia sebut dengan nama Klan Uzumaki, sang pelindung. Klan yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga kesemibangan dari seluruh dimensi waktu. Bersama dengan klan Otsutsuki yang telah ditugaskan untuk menjaga Shinju, Sang pohon dewa yang menjaga keabadian alam semesta.

To Be Continue

Review please... :)

 _ **See you in the Next Chapter**_

 _ **-Rizbas**_


End file.
